quakefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raadec
Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jorg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 11:54, March 11, 2010 Mainpage cont'd (response) I don't really see how they copied us in any way. (Also, in the future, try to provide a helpful link.) As for appropriations - I'm not going to "steal" anything from them; Sure, I could rip their entire layout and plaster onto our main page, but all we'd have is some redlinks, templates that we don't have, and information about Killzone! But I think I know what you mean - something more along the lines of replicating their general design to fit our purposes - and I'm sure it's both possible and plausible. To take a stab at some of what I see: *a section specifically with the games *a section containing the mainstay of the wiki, i.e. characters, history, vehicles, walkthroughs, weapons, and other such materials *a slide show *a featured article *a bloglist *a right-column about section So - What specifically do you like? And, have you asked TeriffiedToxic on his opinion? Auguststorm1945 19:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Given the way that TeriffiedToxic reacted the last time he felt "excluded", pursuing his input would likely be appropriate and even advantageous. :As for utilizing their layout to our needs, that may take awhile. I've got quite a bit going on at the moment. I'll see what I can do, though. Auguststorm1945 20:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Maianpahge (response) Raadec - I'm not dismissing your input, or implying that I value TeriffiedToxic's opinion over yours. Similarly, I'm not asking that all administrators be involved in all activities. TeriffiedToxic was rather hostile the last time any serious changes to the main page were made without his inclusion, so I thought it best to suggest asking for his input. Also, I would recommend that you play around with it for a while - just the sandbox. Auguststorm1945 22:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Changes Looks fine. Auguststorm1945 03:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:1000 Edits Thats great man, I almost there as it is. Also I might make more badges for the wiki you know like one image uploaded ect. I'l just need to figure out how to thats all. Good luck with 1000 edits TeriffiedToxic Sanctifying all I hate 08:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Response: Vandal Evidenced here and here. As for warning the IP instead of instant-banning; just a standard practice I subscribe to. Providing a warning and, if a block is necessary, an explanation gives legitimacy. Auguststorm1945 23:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :There is nothing to make me see. I am simply practicing what I preach, as it were. Auguststorm1945 23:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm a big fan of the Quake series, specially of the Stroggos story. I was cheking this page and would like to contribute with some images. For example, the image of the Carrier boss is wrong (that's a Hornet) and I have some correct screenshots of that boss. Also I have one for the Tank Boss. How can I help? Subpages Raadec, your talk page from last year is currently listed as an article. Mind if I namespace that for you? Auguststorm1945 17:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done; it is now located here. If you have any additional questions, don't hesitate to ask! Auguststorm1945 01:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey, check out the new badges, You can now unlock acheivments and gain points. There's even a leader board. Check them out and give a note to August for me. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Sanctifying all I hate 10:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC)